¿Destino o juego?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La adivinación era un asunto que atraía la atención de muchos y para Ino se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo.


Hola de nuevo, tuve que eliminar la historia y reescribirla porque al momento de publicar la lap modifico todo :(

Este fic es dedicado a las hermosas fans del ShikaIno

Disfruten la lectura.

―Diálogos ―

«Pensamientos»

…..

…

.

¿Destino o juego?

.

…

….

.

Se encontraba sentada frente a Sakura quien aún seguía pensando si aceptar su propuesta o no.

―Sakura por favor ya lo meditaste mucho, solo extiende tu mano ―chillaba Ino molesta.

―Es una difícil decisión ¿Qué tal si lo que descubro me desanima o hace que me aferre a una ilusión? ―

―No seas paranoica, es solo un juego ―

― ¿Solo un juego? ―golpeo la mesa― hace un momento me dijiste que descubrirías mi destino ―se cruzó de brazos indignada.

―Mira tomalo como quieras, pero ¿podrías extender tu mano? ―estiro la suya para que su amiga hiciera lo mismo.

―No acabas de convencerme ―

―Solo porque eres mi amiga te diré a quien se lo he hecho ―de su bolso saco una pequeña libreta de color purpura con aplicaciones de brillos.

―Te escucho ―se acercó a su amiga para ver el contenido.

―Hinata tendrá dos hijos un niño y una niña, ella me preocupo mucho ―miro fijamente a su amiga.

― ¿Por qué? ―

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sakura recuerda las expectativas de Shika ―

―Ino quieres dejar tus celos de lado ―

―No son celos ―se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

―Bueno continúa ―

―Ten Ten tendrá un niño. Chouji una niña ¿Te imaginas una niña del Clan Akimichi? ―

―Si me la imagino pero no una siendo hija de Chouji ―ambas soltaron una carcajada.

―Este fue el causante de que compusiera mi amistad con Hinata ―señalo un nombre en la libreta y espero a que su amiga se acercara.

― ¿Naruto? Si él no la nota ―

―Pero adivina, el destino de Naruto es tener un niño y una niña, mismo orden que Hinata ―

―Ino sinceramente no creo que Naruto se quede con Hinata ―

― ¿Por qué no? Tú ya le has dejado en claro que no esperas nada con él, no le quites las posibilidades de ampliar sus posibilidades de ampliar su horizonte ―bebió de un poco del contenido de su vaso― Por eso te digo que esto puede ser el destino ―

― ¿De quién mas tienes? ―

―Hasta el momento solo de ellos, no ha habido mucho trabajo en el hospital ―

―Me imagino y mucho menos si en lugar de atender pacientes te pones a leer su mano ―

―Frente ya dame tu maldita mano ―

―Bien ―estiro su mano y escudriño los movimientos de su amiga quien se quitaba su collar e insertaba un anillo.

―Si el anillo gira en círculos significa que es una niña, pero si se mueve en línea recta es un niño ―con una mano evitaba que el anillo se moviera, estiro la cadena del collar, golpeo tres veces la mano de Sakura con el anillo y esperaron a ver lo que sucedía.

― ¿Una niña? ―miro ensimismada el objeto.

―Primero tendrás una niña, veamos si tendrás mas ―hizo el mismo procedimiento y el anillo no se movió― solo tendrás una niña ―

― ¿Con quién? ―pregunto entusiasmada.

―Frente no soy adivina, eso no lo puedo decir ―

―Hiciste conexión entre Hinata y Naruto ―se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

―Si quieres que te diga que con Sasuke, no te hagas ilusiones porque en primera el tipo ni siquiera está aquí para poder hacer el juego ―anoto a su amiga en la libreta― Posiblemente con Chouji, el también tendrá una niña ¿recuerdas? ―se rio del rostro de preocupación de su amiga― Me voy, hoy llega Shika de misión y quiero recibirlo ―

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había pasado casi dos meses fuera de la aldea cumpliendo una misión de espía y como había predicho fue un éxito.

Sus pasos cansinos demostraban el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía, las ojeras por la falta de sueño y su barba por las pocas oportunidades de aseo.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando en la entrada de la aldea descubrió una estela dorada, una que le guiaba su camino y demostraba que a pesar del tiempo siempre estaría esperándolo.

―Problemática ―murmuro cuando estuvo frente a la mujer que lo veía fijamente.

― ¿Shika? ―a pesar de que se parecía el cansancio y la barba lo hacían lucir diferente― Te pareces aún más a Shikaku-san ―golpeo el brazo del chico y deslizo su maleta al piso para darle un abrazo― Te extrañe mucho ―oculto su rostro en el chaleco del chico para que no notara las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes.

―Igual yo ―la atrajo aún más contra su pecho acariciando su rubio cabello.

―Vamos a casa, te preparare la cena ―levanto la maleta y sin soltar al chico caminaron.

Recien de que el moreno se había ido de misión habían acordado vivir juntos, Ino se sentía nerviosa de saber la reacción del moreno en cuanto a los arreglos que le había hecho al departamento.

― ¿te gusta? ―espero a que el chico inspeccionara el lugar.

―Es bonito ―miro la pared de color purpura en el recibidor y de un verde claro en la cocina― Al igual que tu ―deposito un cálido beso en los labios de la chica.

―Te asentó el cambio ―afirmo para que el chico se sonrojara.

―No te acostumbres problemática ―ingreso a la habitación despojándose de sus cosas y meterse al baño. Dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo relajando los músculos.

Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura y salió directo al closet para buscar una playera negra y un pantalón holgado de color verde, se secó el cabello y seco las pequeñas gotas de agua que tenía en el torso, abdomen y comenzó a vestirse.

―Veo que te dejaste la barba ―le dio un beso y lo abrazo lo suficiente para que el aroma del chico se impregnara en su piel.

―Si ―camino con la chica en brazos hasta llegar a la mesa donde la coloco en su silla y el tomo la que estaba enfrente.

―Buen provecho ―dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a ingerir los alimentos en silencio como acostumbraban, y para sorpresa de Shikamaru Ino no hizo ningún comentario hasta que termino.

―Espera en la sala en lo que lavo los platos ―Ino tomo los recipientes y se perdió dentro de la cocina.

―Ven ―dijo cuando vio a la mujer acercarse; extendió su mano y se deslizo un poco para que la chica pudiera sentarse en medio de sus piernas.

―Había extrañado estar así ―murmuro mientras el chico besaba sus hombros.

― ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? ―espero a que la chica hiciera contacto visual.

―No mucho, aparte de arreglar el departamento me he dedicado a hacer una investigación ―sonrió traviesa.

― ¿Tu? ―levanto una ceja y aprisiono los brazos de Ino para que no lo golpeara― ¿sobre qué? ―

―El futuro ―se retiró el collar de su cuello―Extiende tu mano ―tomo la mano del chico y coloco el collar ligeramente separado de su mano.

―Ino ―miro expectante cada movimiento que hacía.

―Si el collar se balancea de un lado al otro significa que es un niño pero si lo hace en círculos significa que es una niña ―

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―

―A los hijos que tendrás ―soltó el collar y sonrió al ver que se movía en círculos― Tu primogénito será una niña ―hizo el mismo procedimiento y miro como se balanceaba de un lado al otro― Y tu segunda cria será un varón ―realizo el mismo procedimiento una vez mas pero al notar que no se movía se colocó nuevamente su collar.

― ¿Y con quién? ―

―Tsk ¿Con quién va a ser? ―giro los ojos denotando lo obvio del asunto.

―Pues vayamos practicando ―la levanto en brazos y guio hasta la habitación.

No importaba si era juego o destino, de lo que estaban seguros era que estarían juntos disfrutando de lo que trajeran los azares del destino.

…..

.

FIN

.

…..

Gracias por pasar a leer esta pequeña historia que surge del fic "madres primerizas" pero no es necesario leerlo para entenderlo XD pero si gustan la historia está en mi perfil.

Espero les haya gustado

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos.


End file.
